


The day the light of democracy went out

by OrionPax



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fireflies life span is on average a few weeks</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day the light of democracy went out

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know that canonically Serenity is alive one year into the trip but I liked this idea so I wrote it out.

Serenity looked up at the black face of her friend WV. He was worried even if he didn’t know what was going on.  
She was dying.  
That was the long and the short of it. She had known this was coming. Fireflies don’t last very long. But she had made the most of every second and that was what counted. She wanted to say good bye but WV didn’t understand blinking so she couldn’t tell him. Couldn’t tell him how much she loved him. He was her best friend.  
He scooped her up and cradling her close to his chest tenderly he hurried out of the room trying to find help. Running through the meteor he eventually came across someone and held Serenity out to them. “please help. she is all dim. i don’t know what to do.”  
The human looked down at her and sighed. “oh I don’t think we can do anything for her. Fireflies only have a lifespan of a few weeks I am afraid.”  
“but i was dying and you saved me can we not just do whatever you did there?”  
“no I’m sorry but we can’t anymore unless we pass another dream bubble of a similar make up and that is highly unlikely.”  
“you…you just don’t want to help my friend. Why won’t you help her!?” with that he ran off into the depths of the meteor where he couldn’t be found. Serenity had hardly followed the conversation but it seemed that WV was upset.  
She tried to calm him but she just didn’t have the strength to blink. She just looked at him as he pulled the rags off his head and made a soft spot for her to lay down. Taking a seat he curled up around her so his face was bathed in her flickering light. “just rest serenity. just rest and you will be better i’m sure.”  
And so he watched as the light got dimmer and dimmer. Until finally it went out. He was left in darkness.


End file.
